The invention relates to a windshield assembly for a marine vessel or the like and, more particularly, to a windshield assembly including a vented walk-through door.
Many marine vessel designs include a passenger cabin or area and operator controls beginning near a midsection of the vessel hull. As a result, the vessel bow area can be large and is often suitable for occupant use, such as for sunbathing or the like. In order to provide access to the bow area, a pass-through may be provided in the windshield.
Marine vessels and the like including a closed cabin or an open cockpit with a temporary enclosure (such as a canvas top or the like) have ventilation concerns not found in vessels having an open deck. That is, in a closed cabin or covered cockpit, carbon monoxide exhaust from the engines can pervade the air within the closed canopy, causing potentially dangerous conditions for the operator and occupants. Additionally, airflow through the closed cabin or covered cockpit is desirable for cooling and ventilation, particularly on a hot day.